Maid To Serve
by Kenchi Narukami
Summary: After becoming a full fledged Genin, Sarutobi call Naruto in and tells him about his Family. Of his father and what his mother left behind for him. A mansion full of colorful, sexy maids ready to serve him hand and foot, no matter what the order or command. (Picture the Equestria Girls counterparts) Minor bashing of Minato, Major bashing of team seven.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Paradise.**

Naruto Uzumaki smirked as he adjusted his new handband while he approached the Hokage office, his face beaming at the fact he had finally become a Ninja. Even if the circumstances were not entirely ideal or conventional. But at least he got the satisfaction out of beating the crap out of Mizuki and finally taking the first step in his goal to become Hokage.

Why he was called to Hokage office so soon after his first triumph, he wasn't sure. But he could guess that it must have been important. After knocking on the office door, he heard the Sandaime reply with a brief "Come in" inviting the whiskered teen inside.

He entered and found the Sandaime smoking his favorite pipe, the aged man having a satisfied looking smile on his face as he addressed the boy. "Ah. Welcome Naruto-kun. I apologize for calling you on such short notice. But this was too important to wait, and I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

The whiskered teen quirked up an eyebrow and asked "Surprised? By what? This about my Team Assignment? I swear to Kami that if you put me with Sasuke, I'll jump into that bottomless chasm near the village." The boy threatened, obviously not keen on working with his school bully.

"No. No. It's about your inheritance, actually." The Sandaime answered calmly, though inwardly he knew that putting both the Uzumaki and Uchiha together on the same team would be a disaster in the making.

"I have an inheritance?" The whiskered teen asked in shock since this was the first he had ever heard of such a thing.

"Yes. Your mother Kushina was very diligent in making preparations for your future since she knew that anything could happen. Your father… not so much. The only reason I withheld your inheritance until now, was because I feared that the Civilian council might try and snatch out from under you. But with you now being a fully recognized Ninja under my command and jurisdiction, that won't be a problem." The Hokage answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh. Right. That Kizashi guy seems to have it out for me. Who were my parents anyway? You called my Mom Kushina… but who is my dad?" Naruto asked since the identity of his parents was a question he had long awaited to have answered, and now those answers were within reach!

"Your mother Kushina was the previous Jinchuuriki container. Your father was none other than Minato Namikaze… otherwise known as both the Yellow Flash, and the Yondaime Hokage." Was Hiruzen's answer. For a moment, the boy tensed up as the gears in his brain came to a screeching halt as he attempted to process this information.

After a few long moments, the boy gazed down at the floor and spoke in a somber tone "So… that's why they… weren't around. They both died that night, didn't they? They were protecting me and the Village."

Hiruzen half-expected the boy to show anger, or some other Negative emotion, instead he was showing some maturity and understanding. "Correct. You were the only one that the Kyuubi could be sealed safely into. I can only guess that there options were limited at the time."

"Your identity was kept a secret from the general public because both of your parents had enemies inside and outside of Konoha. Sadly, in my carelessness and in my attempts to stabilize the village after the Yondaime's unexpected death, your status as the Kyuubi was somehow leaked to the public and you suffered immensely for it and I am truly sorry for that." Hiruzen explained and apologized, feeling partially responsible for the boy's lonely childhood.

"Even if you're the Hokage, you can't control what people think or feel. It's not your fault old man… soooo moving on, what did I inherit exactly?" Naruto asked at the end, shifting the subject over due to his excitement.

The Sandaime was touched at how understanding the boy was and then cleared his throat a bit before answering "Well for one, your mother had a large and exquisite mansion prepared for you. Kept tucked away and hidden behind the Hokage mountain to ensure total privacy. It's a shame she didn't get to see it completed herself. She also left you a veritable library of Ninja techniques, including the Rasengan and Hiraishin, both the trademark jutsu of your father. Some scrolls explaining how to better control Bijuu chakra, and… a shockingly large amount of money." The Hokage listed off.

"How much money?" Naruto asked out of simple curiosity. Just how 'shocking' could this amount be? In response, the Sandaime flashed a the appropriate paperwork with the account balance… and the boy felt like his heart had stopped for a few moments while his legs turned to jelly and the whiskered teen fell to the floor with a loud thump.

After a few moments, Naruto regained his bearings and steadied his legs a bit before standing up again. He wasn't sure how his mother had gotten so much money, scratch that, he wasn't sure how such an amount could even exist. But at least he was set for life… or several lifetimes actually.

After taking a deep breath, the whiskered teen and spoke with a broad smile "I see. I kinda want to go and check the place out."

"I thought you might." The Hokage replied and then opened a drawer in his desk, revealing a scroll with a key tied to it with a small ribbon before continuing to speak "This map will guide you to your new mansion. And that is the master key with it. I hope you find the place comfortable."

Naruto accepted the map and placed the key in his pocket, quickly unfurling the map to begin reading over the directions to what would be his new home "If my mother made it for me, I am sure I will. But… it's going to be lonely in that mansion all by myself." The blonde noted with a small frown.

"Ohhhhh, I don't think that'll be a problem for you." The Hokage spoke with a slightly perverted grin, causing the boy to quirk an eyebrow, wondering what the aged Hokage was hinting at.

"Something you aren't telling me, old man?" The whiskered teen asked in a suspicious tone, feeling that the Hokage was definitely holding something back.

"Perhaps. All I can say for sure is that it is an extra special surprise waiting for you at the mansion. I will say no more than that." The Hokage answered before turning his seat around so that his back was facing the boy. Naruto couldn't see the Hokage's expression… but he was still doing a creepy and perverse type of giggling.

"Riiight, well later old man!" exclaimed Naruto as he ran out of the office, and then began the hike towards his new home. After carefully following the instructions on the map, he soon found the mansion in question… though there seemed to be something slightly… strange. The lawn and gardens seemed to have been well cared for and maintained… recently in fact. He could still smell the scent of freshly mowed grass.

The hedge bushes were also immaculately trimmed into a number of shapes, mostly foxes and ponies from the look of it. Obviously, someone has been taking good care of the place, even after his parents passing. Shrugging his shoulders, he approached the front door and inserted his key into the lock, the door opened with a click and he entered inside, finding that the outside was also well cared for.

There was no signs of dust anywhere, and the floor was also freshly mopped since there was still a little dampness and a 'wet floor' sign. Growing curious the blonde called out "Hello? Anyone in the house? I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The new owner?" He shouted out, his voice echoing down through the halls. After a few brief moments he heard the sounds of footsteps rapidly approaching… multiple sets of footsteps actually.

The last thing he saw before he was tackled to the ground was a large pink blur. "What the hell?!" he yelped out in a muffled voice, his head trapped between something large, soft and sweet smelling. "_Is that...cupcake batter I smell?" _thought Naruto as he pulled his head out and saw a rather enormous set of pink colored breasts just inches from his face. Looking up, he saw the biggest smile he's ever seen before along a pair of bright blue eyes that beamed with joy and happiness.

"Uhhh, who are you and why did you tackle me lady?" asked Naruto as he tried to break free himself from her grip. He swallowed dryly when he saw both the cute maid outfit… and her EXTRA THICC assets from her breasts, legs and butt.

Then came a long drawn out girlish scream that sounded like "EEEEEEEEEE! HE IS SOOOOO CUTE! I COULD JUST EAT HIM UP!" before he could even get a reply in, something grabbed him and found his face planted into another set of breasts that smelled of sweat and apples.

"Hold yer horses there. Ya can't just hog him all to yerself sugarcube." Spoke a new voice with a thick southern accent, but was also feminine in nature.

"Really Applejack, you are no better than she is. You are suffocating the poor dear." said a rather smooth, sophisticated voice.

Naruto finally freed himself and backed away to see three gorgeous female specimens, one wearing a cute maid outfit, one wearing a set of overalls and little else aside from a Stetson hat, and the third was dressed in an outfit reminiscent of a belly dancer… albeit the material was almost completely transparent which revealed all of her private parts. The odd thing about them was that their skin colors were all different. The first was the pink skinned woman, who's hair was also pink like Sakura's, only floofier and a much darker shade.

The next was a bit more normal, in that her skin was slightly orange with a tan complexion with some freckles adorning her face, and her golden blonde hair was done in a simple ponytail.

The third, who might as well have been completely naked had skin the color of snow. Her purple hair was done up in an elegantly curled ponytail. Needless to say, the three were all stunning in their own ways and given the fact their choices of clothing left little to the imagination, it was difficult to keep his wits about him.

"W-wh-who are you people?" He stammered a bit as he felt heat rushing to his cheeks… and somewhere below the belt.

"Slaves. Servants. Pets. Toys. Babymakers. Breeding stock. Whatever you want to call us, we're all yours. Twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, all year round!" The pink girl spoke excitedly as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, causing her massive DD-cups to bounce as well . The obvious sexual implications not being lost on the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

"Wait wha?" Was the only intelligent reply he could come up with at the moment. In fact… he had to fight down a nosebleed from the display of the pink haired girl's bouncing boobs.

"Pinkie darling, please calm down. That is no way for a maid of an Uzumaki to introduce herself." snipped the white skinned woman with a slightly disgusted expression.

"Still true though, on Pinkie's part." Chimed in the one called Applejack with a casual shrug and a tip of her hat, the simple statement earning a blush and light glare from the purple haired girl.

"Even so, we must maintain some form of dignity here." The white skinned girl quipped, only to receive a deadpan expression from Applejack.

"Says the gal whose clothes are see through." The cowgirl quipped back with a small snicker.

"Well, I never… _cough_…. I am Rarity Belle young master. Here to aid you in whatever you may need help with." said Rarity with a somewhat forced smile, obviously trying to fight the urge to get into a catfight with Applejack. She bowed at the hip, giving Naruto a nice, clear view down the forbidden valley of her D-cup breasts.

"Riiiiiiight. Okay then. You can start by telling me, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Naruto shouted out, his head animatedly expanding in size before deflating back to normal again.

"Ah. Right. That. I suppose that the Head Maid Celestia would be better suited to explain the situation. If you would follow me, I shall gladly guide you to her." Rarity answered with a small curtsy before turning on her heel and making a "follow me" motion with her finger. Without a word, he obeyed and followed her up the steps to the second floor of the mansion, from behind him, the girl called Pinkie was wildly waving goodbye to him and Applejack gave a simple wink.

"So… this place is all mine?" asked Naruto in wonder as he looked around the halls, noticing the towering, elegantly designed pillars. The walls lined with pictures of red headed men and women or with stone busts depicting great warriors from across the nation.

"What a silly question. Of course it is yours. Top to bottom. Everything and everyone inside of this luxurious mansion is all yours." Rarity replied, trying to stifle a giggle, since he had an overwhelmed expression on his face.

"Everyone?" He parroted back when that word caught his attention. But further questioning was silenced when Rarity made a "shush" gesture with her finger. They had arrived at a large set of double doors. "Inside, is our head maid, Lady Celestia. She will answer any and all of your questions dearie and before I forget." Rarity sashayed up to him and planted her lips over his, her tongue brushing against his lips before breaking away.

"Just a taste of what is to come whenever you have _need_ of me master." said Rarity as she strutted off down the hall, her hips swaying back and forth as she did.

Naruto just stared after her, most especially at her large bubble butt that moved in rhythm with each step, earning a dry gulp from him. Damned teenage hormones. Once she vanished out of sight, he took a deep breath to calm himself and then opened the doors. Entering a very large library… or was it called a study?

Inside, a woman was sitting in a rocking chair, completely nude as she indulged in a very large slice of cake. If he thought that girls couldn't get any thicker than the girl called Pinkie Pie…. He was dead fucking wrong. He stopped and stared at the unexpected sight with his eyes slowly widening to the size of dinner plates. Her long and constantly flowing hair shimmered in the sunlight along with her pale white body. Her breasts must at least be a J-cup and her ass seemed more than large enough to use as a cushion if he wanted.

"If you are going to stare so hard at me, would you prefer to take a picture or paint a portrait? It'll last longer either way." She spoke in a teasing and sultry voice, as she looked up from the unhealthy large portion of dessert.

He stammered a few times as he tried to come up with a response or an excuse of some kind, but all that came out were some odd croaking noises. "Well, come in! I don't bite… unless you'd like me to." She spoke in a teasing tone. Gesturing for him to enter inside. With a stiff nod, he dragged his feet inside and approached her.

Sure, that Rarity girl was practically naked… but this woman… he had no idea such thicc and meaty curves were possible outside of a hentai manga or anime. He struggled to reign in his lower head as well, once again cursing his teenage hormones. He did not want the woman before him to think he was some of pervert.

"_Maybe this is a test or some elaborate prank set up by the old man."_ thought Naruto as he gulped and asked dumbly since he was having a difficult time processing people's distinctive lack of clothing around here, "Are you… Celestia?"

"No. I am the Rikudou Sennin. Just kidding. Of course I am Celestia! And is that a kunai in your pants, or do you see something you like?" She asked with a saucy grin, gesturing to a certain bulge in his pants. He yelped a bit as he realized that he did Indeed have a boner since he had stared at her nude form.

A light hearted chuckle escaped her lips as she spoke in an amused tone "Nothing to be ashamed of. I am clearly on full display for all the world to see. Clothes are far too restricting for my tastes. Now then, please. Have a seat. I imagine we have much to talk about, young master." She used her fork to gesture to a second rocking chair across from her, before taking another bite of the cake she possessed.

As he did, a smaller girl dressed up in a far more modest maid uniform scuttled forward with a tray full of drinks. "Anything in particular you would like master?" squeaked the grayish mulberry, grey striped haired maid.

"This is Sweetie Belle, Rarity's younger sister and a maid in training. We were waiting for you to arrive so that she may complete her training by serving you as your personal maid for awhile." Celestia explained with a small smile, before taking a bite of her cake again.

The blonde's eyes flicked between the two females before he accepted one of the glasses and gave it a small sip to test the flavor of the drink. Finding that he enjoyed it, he took another sip of the liquid as he tried his best to relax himself into his seat.

"Oh and Sweetie Belle? Do try and find something to wear that shows off more flesh. You do also have 'those duties' to perform should the Master ask it." Celestia gently reminded the young girl with a wink.

"Um… what duties are you talking about?" asked Naruto nervously as he sipped his drink.

"Why, to help your sexual needs whenever they need tending to. Every maid here is at your beck and call, though there might be some that are more uppity than others. Though Adagio does a good job in the handling of punishment and discipline." The Head Maid answered with a small blush to her cheeks.

"Did I… hear that right? You used the word… sexual, yes?" Naruto asked as he was having a difficult time believing his ears at the moment.

"Absolutely. Any time, any place, for any reason. You can freely use any of the female staff for your enjoyment. You may even impregnate them should you wish. All of the girls here don't use birth control whatsoever." The Head Maid answered gleefully… and then downed the remainder of her cake with one huge chomp.

"Mistress Kushina was very explicit in this order, though in hindsight it did make sense seeing as to how you and her are the last known living Uzumaki's, barring a few who may still be unaccounted for." said Celestia primly.

"Mistress Kushina was adamant that you make her as many grandchildren as possible. Our Genetics have been altered as well, so that we may be at our best when servicing you, and our bodies age many times slower than a normal person as well since she graced us with Uzumaki longevity. Any daughter's you have will also age faster than normal until they reach the age of eighteen or so. This was done to allow you to breed your own daughters as well if you desire, without the risk of any genetic mutations and to ensure maximum productivity and expansion for the Uzumaki clan. Any sons will also age just as quickly, so that they may go out and to find their special someone to help recreate your clan." Celestia explained in a matter of fact tone.

"Eh? Clan? Uzumaki? The hell you going on about?" exclaimed Naruto heatedly, "I mean I know who my folks are now, but a clan?"

Celestia looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a moment before she cleared her throat and replied "Ah. Am I going too fast, young master? Let me rewind a little… to sum it up. You are descended from the Uzumaki clan that once had a thriving island nation, well on its way to becoming the sixth major Shinobi nation… that is until it's unexpected destruction.

Your mother so happened to survive since she was chosen to be the next Kyuubi Jinchuuriki after The Shodaime's wife, Mito Uzumaki. That is the long and short of it." She explained with a deep sigh.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the floor as he tried to soak it all in. It was… quite overwhelming to learn he basically had an entire harem at his disposal. Not to mention he was descended from a clan that had its very own village.

"Why don't you take a dip in the hot springs and let it all sink in? I am sure you have a lot to think about. Feel free to meet and greet all of the servants, familiarize yourself with them… and of course sample them if you're in the mood. Your mother spared no expense in making us attractive and fertile." The Head maid suggested before sensually licking her lips with a suggestive wink.

He didn't pay much attention to the heavy sexual implications, though that hot springs idea sounded like a great idea at the moment. It would give him time to collect his thoughts and absorb all of this new information that had been crammed into his brain.

"Please follow me master." squeaked Sweetie Belle as she opened the door for him, and waited until he had walked out before closing them behind them, then she proceeded to guide him outside where the hot springs waited. He marveled at the open air hot springs that overlooked a field filled with a wide variety of vegetables and an apple orchard, having never been allowed inside the village's resort.

His mother obviously spared no expense in making this place. And it was also obvious she was loaded given his inheritance. Come to think of it… if she was the last known survivor of her clan besides Mito Uzumaki, then she must have inherited everything after the Uzumaki clan's village was destroyed. That would certainly help explain her vast fortune… and being married to the Hokage must have also helped.

"Holy shit. It's gorgeous." He muttered quietly… and then tensed up a bit when he felt someone undressing him before looking over his shoulder and seeing two unfamiliar girls he hadn't met yet. One was a pale yellow color with red hair and a ribbon adorning her hair, and the other was an orange color with purple hair.

"Howdy there! Ah'm Applebloom! Applejack's lil' sister. And this here's my pal Scootaloo. Ya have already met my other best bud, Sweetie Belle." The girl called Applebloom happily greeted with a sweet smile that could potentially cause diabetes. "The three of us are to be your personal maids and helpers! Anything ya need, just say the word!"

"Uh sure thing kid." answered Naruto uncertainly, a bit unnerved that a bunch of kids were stripping him down until he was left in nothing but his birthday suit. Covering his stiffening cock, Naruto quickly slid into the hot water to hide his growing erection.

"Anything you need? Snacks? Drinks? A bathing companion? Us?" Scootaloo asked excitedly, hoping to impress their new master and earn his approval.

"Uh, guys? I don't think we should be pestering him. I don't wanna be sent to the basement with Adagio." Sweetie Belle spoke as she tried to calm down her two friends and occasional partners in crime. The other two shivered for a moment, with Scootaloo saying "Yeah, you gotta point there Sweetie. I don't want another session with her."

With that, the three began undressing themselves, causing Naruto to freak out and say, "H-hey, what are you kids doing?" he shouted.

"We gotta strip to get in the water with you." said Scootaloo with a shrug as she slid her skirt down. "We hafta help you after all." said Applebloom as she tugged her top off exposing her small budding chest. Sweetie Belle was silent, blushing heavily from having to strip in front of him, especially since she was unused to being around a male figure… and she didn't have the same buxom figure as her elder sister just yet.

"And don't go calling us kids either!" Applebloom spoke out and then cutely stamped her foot on the ground while puffing her cheeks.

"Ya know Bloom, stomping your feet and puffing out your cheeks ain't helping your case." drawled Scootaloo, poking a little fun at her friend's behavior. All the while, Naruto suddenly felt like he was in the wrong place… until the atmosphere was broken by the sound of a whip cracking.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Naruto as jumped out of the water and tackled the three girls to the ground as whip flashed through the air, lashing him striking the ground with a loud 'CRACK' noise. "FUCK, are whips supposed to be thst loud?!" he said as he covered the three kids.

"Ara, Ara, what do we have here? Three little ones arguing when they should be _Servicing_ our new master?" said a deep, sultry voice that dripped with arrogance and pride.

Naruto looked up to see a woman with large and fluffy looking hair who was totally nude save a spiked collar around her neck with matching wrist bands. Holding a pair of leashes to two girls the same age as the other three girls. The leashed girls had dog tags around their necks labeled 'Silver Spoon' and 'Diamond Tiara'.

"I was just taking my two pets out for a walk, and I heard the sounds of arguing girls. Do you three need to spend a night with Mistress Adagio?" The newcomer asked with a haughty laugh as she licked her lips with a devilish and toothy smile.

The three girls hugged each other and huddled into a corner, putting as much distance as possible away from Adagio while quickly shaking their heads in denial.

"Who the hell are you bitch?" said Naruto moving to stand in front of the three shivering girls, ignoring the fact that he was naked at the moment. And the fact this woman seemed quite handy with that whip.

"You're a naughty one. It is not 'bitch'. I am Adagio Dazzle. And I am in charge of punishing and disciplining the staff who get out of line. These two are my loyal puppies. Say 'hi' to the master girls." The domineering woman said and gently stroked the ass cheeks of her 'puppies' in an affectionate manner.

"Whatever lady, your scaring them and that whip sounds like a lightning strike." Naruto said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

Adagio dismissively waved her hand and replied "That's the idea. Invoking fear is literally part of my job description. But I can also be a caring mistress when the girls behave. I look forward to having fun with you and your extra large package." Adagio answered back as she stared down at his lower region with a hungry look in her eye. Making the blonde boy remember his nudity and he dove into the water to try and hide.

In the background, the trio of girls couldn't help but snicker a little at his response. "Be seeing you soon master. If any girls are giving you a hard time, I'll set them straight. Or if you want some fun yourself, I usually hang out in the basement." Adagio responded and then departed, clicking her tongue a bit causing both Tiara and Spoon to obediently follow behind her.

"_What kinda messed up place is this? Are all the girls here horny as fuck?"_ thought Naruto as he raised his head above the water. "An-anyways I can wash myself girls, you don't need to force yourselves to be here or do anything you don't want to do."

The three shook their heads in denial with Appleboom replying "Don't talk like that! We aren't being forced to do anything! We wanna serve ya cuz we want to! Adagio is a little mean and scary, but she ain't all bad. Ah once put a firecracker in Rainbow Dash's toilet once." She admitted the last part with a slightly ashamed look on her face.

"Yeah. And I put chewing gum in Rarity's hair." Sweetie Belle admitted while scratching her cheek a little.

"And I stole some of Celestia's cake. Our point being, we wouldn't want to be anywhere else, and sometimes we need someone scary like Adagio to keep us out of trouble." Scootaloo explained with a nervous chuckle as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"If she hadn't shown up when she did, we probably would have argued till the cows came home." Applebloom finished and then began to wade her way over to her new master, planting a short but sweet smooch on his cheek. The affectionate contact making him freeze up and gulp a bit, and then before he knew it, the girls had all gathered around him and were already scrubbing his body, generously pouring lotion onto his body, or pouring some onto themselves and grinding their warm flesh against his.

The lewd situation making him blush a deep and dark crimson, much like a neon sign. After a few moments of that torture, as pleasurable as it was, Naruto quickly felt a certain increasing pressure in his loins. Once he was finally done here… he would need to get some privacy and rub one out or risk his manhood exploding.

"I think that's enough for now girls!" he said as he jumped out of the water. "I'm clean and refreshed now." he insisted as he wrapped a towel around his waist in a vain attempt to hide his throbbing erection and promptly retreated inside of the mansion. Two of the girls glaring a bit at the form of Applebloom.

"Told you he wouldn't like the 'body wash' Applebloom." Sweetie Belle grumbled in annoyance, fearing that they may have upset their new master.

"Nah, did you see that hard on of his, he enjoyed it no problem." said Applebloom as she wiped some blood from her nose. Having gotten a very close look at his package.

Meanwhile, Naruto was thinking of as many unsexy thoughts as he could, to try and deflate his raging boner, and only succeeded in getting himself hopelessly lost inside of his new home. Now finding himself in an unfamiliar hallway. "Oh. Just great. Dressed only in a towel, with a raging boner. And also lost. That's great. Congratulations Naruto. You're officially a dumbass." He muttered to himself bitterly.

"I need to find some clothes...or a bathroom at least." he muttered to himself. He was sure the lack of clothes wouldn't be an issue since the girls here were… rather open with their sexuality. A boner would probably only turn them on, but damn it felt really uncomfortable right now, and he needed to blow off some steam and quickly. With a sigh, he reached for the door closest to him and opened it, hoping it was a bathroom… instead he found something else.

It seemed like some kind of party type room, with a DJ booth, a pole for… well… pole dancing. And even a fully stocked bar. However, three nude female figures were strewn about on the floor. One was a woman with black hair and grey skin, cuddling with a cello of all things. The second was a woman with white skin, blue hair and wearing a pair of sunglasses. And the third was a green skinned woman with dreads that seemed to be taking a drag from a bong. "Dayuuuuum. That's some good stuff man. Locally grown too." The third one spoke, her voice sounding far off and half-asleep. She then turned to Naruto's direction and lazily waved at him. "Heeeeey stranger! How you doing this fine and dandy day? You look like the MC in one of those… what're they called man? A harem manga?" The woman spoke again, obviously she was in a world of her own at the moment.

He just stared at the sight before him, unsure what to make of this… odd situation. "Sorry for ruining your...whatever this is. I'll be going now." with that, he quickly ran back the way he came in. "Maaaaaaan, I didn't even get to introduce myself. Ah well… those whisker marks were faaaar out man." The green skinned woman muttered to herself before taking another drag from her bong.

Naruto ran around a corner, only to run into something or rather someone. "Oh my, what do we have here?" asked Celestia with a serene smile, laced with a little mischief as well. The blonde boy breathed a sigh of relief at running into someone that he had met before, and had some semblance of normalcy to her.

"Sorry… I was trying to find a restroom and I entered… something else." He muttered as he looked over his shoulder with a small sweat-drop forming on his head.

"Ah. You encountered Vinyl Scratch, Octavia and Tree Hugger. They get bored around here sometimes and indulge in getting high to pass the time. Tree Hugger grows weed in her spare time and smokes it in her bong. She says its supposed to relieve stress and make sex better." Celestia explained with a chuckle, making the whiskered teen sweat-drop further. Was there seriously anyone somewhat normal around here?!

"Anyways, If you could point me to my room or something, it would help out a lot." said Naruto nervously.

"Right this way young master." said Celestia primly. She led him through the twisting maze that was his new home, until they were standing before another set of large, oak doors had a certain familiar swirl mark carved into it. Standing outside were Sweetie Belle, Applbloom and Scootaloo...thankfully dressed this time. All of whom were giggling and sporting some blushes.

"Head right on in and make yourself at home. If you need anything, food, drink, a massage, or a sexual partner, just push the buzzer near the bed." Celestia gently instructed, giving him another seductive wink before leaving. Her ass bouncing with each step as she left the new master to his own devices for the moment. Was everyone so pushy when it came to sex around here?! Then again… if they didn't have any male companionship up until his arrival, then it was no surprise they were all sex starved nymphos.

With an exhausted sigh, he entered inside and closed the door behind him, quickly locking it so the trio of girls couldn't follow him in to ensure he had some peace and quiet for a bit. The first thing that caught his attention was the exceptionally large bed that looked like it could fit at least fifteen people. And further in towards the side was a bath that looked like ten people could comfortably bathe together in. The fountains were large, marble statues of nude women that seemed oddly familiar to him… then it clicked they resembled the Ice Queens of Konoha., the water was pouring from somewhere between their legs causing them to glisten slightly in the light… most likely a small joke and innuendo made when his mother designed the place.

"_What's next, a nude portrait of my mom?"_ He thought and then looked up towards the ceiling… spotting a mural of a crimson haired woman blowing a kiss to him. At her feet was a line that read 'To my child, with love. Kushina'.

"Well… That answers my question." He muttered with a sweatdrop. His own mom must have also been a pervert of some kind… but damn. From that mural she sure had one hell of a body.

"_What the hell, did I just call my mom sexy?!"_ Naruto mentally cried out at that.

The sheets on the bed was pure silk, as soft as the clouds he and Shikamaru would watch from time to time. And the bed…pure and blissful memory foam. He could almost feel himself melting into the mattress. In a nearby closet, was a bunch of shirts, pants and jackets...though none were his favorite color, orange. But a number of them had a cool red and black color scheme, so that was a plus.

Next to the bed was a modest nightstand with the buzzer that Celestia had mentioned… and next to it seemed to be some kind of menu. Growing curious, he grabbed the menu and opened it to see its contents… and found pictures of the various staff along with their names, all in the nude and adopting sexy poses as expected. He could safely guess this 'menu' is to help him order a sexual partner whenever he felt like it.

RIght now though, he just wanted to sleep...and some Ichiraku ramen. Sighing, he closed his eyes and nodded off, thinking on today's revelations and wild and sexy incidents. After a few minutes, the sounds of light snoring could be heard since he was exhausted from the day's unexpected twists and turns.

A few hours later, he found himself waking up to a warm, wet sensation around his cock. Moaning slightly, he cracked his eyes open to see Celestia's head moving up and down on his shaft, one of her hands gently kneading his balls. She looked up and took notice that he was awake, but didn't stop her ministrations… in fact she sped up her pace and hummed loudly around his dick, sending strong vibrations down his member.

He could feel the pressure building, in his cock and it throbbed as his seed slowly worked its way through his urethra. "Celestia?! What are you ..." Naruto tapered off into a moan as his spunk exploded into her mouth.

Celestia eagerly began swallowing as fast as she could, but it was for naught. He was letting out so much thick jizz, that it erupted out the edges of her mouth and nose, with some small white bubbles appearing in her nostrils before popping. She held her head in place as she waited for him to finish up before slowly releasing him from her mouth with a loud popping sound.

"How was your first blowjob? As Head Maid, I decided to give you your first sexual experience. And to see how… healthy you were. You're a productive one. Aren't you? Did you enjoy your wake up call? I do hope you enjoy a full figured and mature female." She spoke in a sweet and sensual tone, gently pumping his shaft in her hand.

He shuddered a little since his penis was a bit sensitive from his previous orgasm, but her hand stroking him off felt like he wanted to melt into a puddle due to its softness and the gentle finger work as well. "It- it was amazing." he said dazedly as he came down off his high.

"Excellent. But there's lots more to cum. I can tell your balls are full of hot cum. I am going to enjoy milking you dry and having your baby planted in my womb." She cooed as her hand sped up, and slid up and down until it was but a blur, her intense handjob made his toes curl as his cock returned back to full hardness again.

His body quivered in pleasure since he was experiencing new but addicting sensations for the first time in his life. Celestia then straddled him, her juice soaked pussy hovering inches above his cock. "Mmm. It seems a Mature woman is going to be your first. Say goodbye to your virginity." She whispered into his ear, gently blowing some air into it and then lowered her hips, her hungry pussy easily swallowing his boner in one smooth motion until even the root disappeared inside of her, and her phat ass rested on his balls.

His hips jerked a bit as his dick entered its first pussy, the warm and wet cavern tightening around his shaft like a vice. He was sure if she hadn't blown him earlier… he would have nutted inside her upon entry. After giving him a moment to settle himself, she raised her hips up slowly, her moist love tunnel dragging up on his meat pole… and then she slammed herself back down with her squishy rear slapping against his nuts.

"By Kami…. If I knew sex felt this good… I don't think I could have held myself back earlier." He muttered a bit, while Celestia continued the procedure of slowly lifting up her hips before slamming herself back down again. Her large boobs clapping together each time as she repeated the procedure.

"Then don't. Anytime. Anywhere. Me and every girl here is ready and willing to bed or be bedded by you." She whispered in a husky voice, making small circles on his chest with her finger.

"Fuck...It's sooo tight!" groaned Naruto and in response to the intense pleasure, he grabbed her phat marshmallow soft ass with both hands and began kneading the warm flesh as his hands sank into her meaty rear.

"You like my ass? I am quite proud of my body. I eat lots of cake to maintain this thiccness. Shame I don't have my favorite kind of milk to go with it. Though I don't think that'll be a problem anymore." She spoke as she continued using her pussy to stroke him off, the walls of her cunt were clamping down on him squeezing him like a vice, almost like it were trying to milk him dry of his young seed.

"_She did say she was going to...milk me...dry!"_ groaned Naruto inside his head. He felt his prick begin throbbing again. "Shit, Celestia...I'm about to… " he tried to warn her, but it was too late as his eyes rolled back into his head. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on his cock as far as he could go inside of her, planting himself deep within her depths as cum canon released its second long of thick, hot, jelly like jizz exploded into her womb, painting it white.

Celestia's eyes rolled back into her sockets as she threw her head back and moaned deeply in pleasure, feeling her womb filled to the brim with her master's seed for the first time. And it was heavenly. She could almost feel his virile seed impregnating her already. "Mmm. Such thick seed. As expected of an Uzumaki. Especially Kushina's child. But you aren't nearly satisfied, are you? I still haven't milked you as I promised." She spoke in a husky voice, her eyes looking down at him hungrily. She lifted herself up, letting his dick fall out of her pussy, but before it even had the chance to soften, she guided it straight to her backdoor.

The tip of his cock slowly sliding into her ass with her juices and his cum acting as lube, allowing easy entry. "If you thought my pussy felt good, my ass will blow you away." She promised him, and then her ass swallowed his cock just as easily as her cunt.

Meanwhile, as Celestia began riding his shaft like a bitch in heat, three sets of young eyes were watching through a crack in the door.

"You really think we could fit THAT inside of us?!" whispered Sweetie Belle nervously.

"We could certainly try." Applebloom replied and then reached over and started fingering Sweetie Belle's pussy. Shoving her tongue into her friend's mouth as they enjoyed the show. Inside, the mature woman was riding the new Master's cock like a rodeo champion as her huge ass slapped against his testicles and thighs creating the distinctive sound of flesh smacking against flesh.

Scootaloo just stared at the sight as her fingers dipped in and out of her young, virgin snatch. Then lowered herself to her knees and began to lick at Applebloom's little pussy, the hot juices of her young pussy tasting like apple pie.

The sounds of loud moaning and screams of pleasure echoing throughout the bedroom. Celestia panted like a bitch in heat and shoved Naruto's face between her huge breasts and he took the chance to rub his face in the warm valley. Bucking his hips hard as his cock was trapped in the hot furnace of her ass. Her pussy was tight, but it felt like his cock was now trapped in a perpetual vacuum. He was having difficulty thrusting back and forth into her due to the sheer tightness… and once again he could quickly feel his orgasm building.

His semen was bubbling and building in his balls, but it seemed stuck there since nothing was coming out of his cock. It didn't take him long to realize that the tight hole itself was cutting off his orgasm. "Awww. What's wrong master? Can't cum? You want to cum up my mature butt?" Celestia teased as she pulled him into a kiss that could melt iron into butter.

Then, she relaxed her asshole, letting his seed erupt inside her like a volcano. The blonde sighed in relief as he felt the pressure leave his balls, any more and they might have popped. His body went limp as he fell to the mattress and he quivered a little as he felt his cock leave her ass. Both of her holes now filled with his cum and a blissful look was on the mature woman's face.

"Enjoy yourself? If I continue you may not ever be satisfied by another female." Celestia spoke with a relaxed sigh and then pulled him close to her pleasantly plump frame. "Rest now master, and enjoy your stay here. Soon you will have to report for your team placements correct?"

He nodded tiredly, feeling drained. He had never felt so exhausted yet so good before in his life. And then drifted back into a nice slumber, his sexual desires and curiosity piqued, he was now actually looking forward to trying out the other women at his beck and call. He couldn't help but wonder how they would feel. Then he drifted back into a peaceful and blissful slumber.

**Next day.**

Naruto sat in his old classroom, still replaying yesterday's events in his mind. Most particularly that mind blowing session with Celestia in the bedroom. He was actually considering ordering a partner for the night. He then had to mentally slap himself and snap back to Reality in order to pay attention to the team assignments. He would be fine working with anyone… excluding Sasuke.

For a while, Iruka was droning on, congratulating his now former students, wishing them the best, yada yada, blah blah blah. The whiskered teen immediately grew bored and stopped paying attention to the speech. No wonder he had a hard time learning under the scarred Chunin. The guy certainly liked the sound of his own voice.

At long last, the important part was about to come up… the team placements… until Iruka was interrupted by the classroom door opening, revealing the form of Anko Mitarashi entering inside, cutting apart an apple with one of her Kunai. The Chunin teacher was shocked by her sudden appearance and asked in a stammering voice "Ah! A-An-Anko-chan! What brings you here so unexpectedly?"

The purpled haired woman popped a piece of apple into her mouth and loudly crunched on it before pointing the tip of her Kunai towards Naruto's direction and answered the teacher's question "I'm here for him. Hokage made a last second change to Team Placements. Me and the other Ice Queen's are to personally train and tutor him."

In the background, the blonde in question had to inwardly suppress a deep sigh of relief. Now knowing for sure he would be safe from Sasuke's cancer inducing emo-ness. Iruka however was looking between the two infamous pariahs with an open mouth expression, much like a fish out of water.

He tried to come up with some kind of protest, but nothing would come out of his mouth. "Got a problem Iruka? See if the Hokage cares. And the next time you refer to me as 'Chan' I'll cut certain pieces off of your body." She threatened and then gestured for her new student to stand up.

He obeyed and stood at attention, his face having a cheek splitting grin stretched across it. While a certain duck haired Emo was glaring furiously in contempt. "Today's your lucky day kid. Head on home for the day and take a load off. I'll be seeing you tomorrow at two PM. And yeah, I know where you live. I know about your new… situation." She spoke at the end with a not so subtle wink before departing.

Deciding to perform a tactical retreat before anyone started asking questions, he leapt out of the window and ran straight back to his new home, leaving behind a classroom full of dumbstruck Genin and an animated dust cloud in his wake.

After a few minutes of nonstop running, and occasionally checking if anyone followed him, he made it back into his mansion and locked the front door behind him. Breathing a sigh of relief then he couldn't help but grin to himself at having the four Ice Queens as his teachers, he had already guessed that they must have been close with his mother if she made statues in their likeness inside his private bath.

With team assignments behind him, he paused for a moment and wondered what he should do next. He didn't have anything else planned for the day… guess it was time to explore his dirty side a bit more.

As he took his first steps his new home for the second time, he was greeted by a small crowd of maids of various skin colors that were lined up on either side of the main foyer.

"Welcome Home Master." they greeted simultaneously and then bowed to him in perfect unison… he could only guess they had been practicing to do that for a long while now. It actually felt nice to be so warmly greeted like that.

"Welcome home young master." said Celestia as she seemingly glided down the stairs from the second floor. "Your personal attendants have already drawn you a hot bath, and await your presence. Would you care for any form of entertainment?" She asked as she leaned down and cupped his crotch. The contact reminding him of yesterday's… activities with her.

A small giggle came from the lips of Rarity, prompting Naruto to look in her direction. "Uh, her? Rarity." he said, pointing at the girl still dressed in her belly dancer outfit. He was still unsure of his newfound status and authority since this was still… new territory for him.

"Ah! An excellent choice. But then… they're all excellent choices. Now run along and enjoy your bath. And the bedroom." The Head maid spoke sensually and then began making shooing motions so the other girls would return back to work.

Naruto made his way back upstairs to the second floor and walked down the maze of hallways, fortunately he was already learning the way to his room for a start. Upon entering inside his room, he was greeted by the sight of his personal maids, the young trio immediately began to strip him down and guided him over to the bath.

Lathering him down and rubbing the soap and shampoo into his scalp and body. Their small fingers and hands gently rubbing him up and down, while it wasn't as intense as the last time they attempted to bathe him, it still felt good.

Thankfully, this time he wasn't growing an erection...or rather too much of one. He could still feel it rising, but not like it was yesterday. But then… Celestia had really drained him. And the girls were clothed this time in the form of one piece bathing suits.

After a few minutes, Rarity entered inside, casually swaying her hips with each and every step. "Hello Naruto Darling. Enjoying your bath? I was half expecting you to be in the middle of something dirty with three young girls bathing you. Or were you waiting for me, dearie?" She spoke while inspecting her perfectly manicured nails.

He blushed a bit, but shrugged it off since she was likely poking a bit of fun at him. He then lifted himself out of the water, exposing his half erect member that was on its way to full mast due to Rarity's transparent choice of clothing. "Marvelous! I look forward to having that inside me darling." The white skinned woman muttered gleefully as she sashayed over to the bed and elegantly crossed on leg over the other as she gestured for her master to join her, prompting him to step closer to her.

"Celestia said you were a wild one in the bed. And we'll need to take very good care of your lust. I look forward to it actually." She said in a sultry manner and then lifted a foot up, placing it against his groin. Teasingly stroking his shaft with the soft sole of her foot. The soft touch sending shivers up and down his spine.

"Is master a dirty boy? I don't mind darling. I'll love you all the same." She spoke and put more pressure to his cock as she kneaded it with her foot, her toes curling around the head of his member and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Naruto groaned from the sensations, his penis throbbing from pleasure as precum oozed out of the tip. Rarity's foot soon began to slide up and down with more ease as his cock juices helped lubricate the soft soles of her foot. "Mmm. I take pristine care of myself darling. I hope you spray lots of your seed for me. It would make me very happy, and you want to make me happy, yes?" She asked him teasingly, slowing her ministrations when she felt him approaching his peak. He swiftly nodded his head, hoping it would encourage her to finish him off with her foot.

Pleased with his response, she sped up again and sent him over the edge. He stiffened up and grit his teeth, groaning loudly as hot semen sprayed out of his shaft, covering her entire foot and some of her leg in his semen. Ropes of thick jizz linked together across her toes. "My oh my, Darling. I was told of your virility. But it is almost like you're an endless semen tank. How exquisite." She complimented him as she lowered her foot down and groped his balls in her soft hand.

"I trust you have more Darling? It'd be a shame to end our lecherous fun here." Rarity said in a fake hurt tone, though there was definitely a husky undertone in her voice. She gently massaged his sack and dragged her tongue teasingly across his shaft. Getting him back to hardness.

"Now that's what I like to see." She spoke with a sassy smile and assumed a position on all fours like a bitch in heat, ready to mate. She gave her ass a small wiggle and spoke teasingly "Come on now dearie. It's rude to keep a lady waiting. Especially when she is giving a clear invitation for you to perform hot and passionate lovemaking."

After a moment, Naruto grinned and said, "Well, as you say. It's rude to keep a lady waiting." as he placed his cock head against the entrance of her cunt, marvelling at how it was already dripping her lover juices. With some hesitance, he gripped her waist and began to push in.

"Oh my, so big and hard~" moaned Rarity as she pushed back against him, biting her lip as his head came to what made her a pure maiden. Looking over her shoulder, she grinned at him saucily and said, "It's ok dear, go ahead and claim me as yours."

After a second of hesitation, Naruto pulled slightly...and rammed his way through breaking her hymen in fell swoop. Instead of an agonized scream, Rarity let out one of the lewdest moans Naruto had ever heard, as she orgasmed. Her pussy juices exploded form her cock filled cunny.

"Oooh darling~ That was the most intense orgasm i've had yet. Give me more master, I beg of you~" purred Rarity, gyrating her hips around his cock, encouraging him to start pounding into her. And he did, his hips pistoned back and forth, smacking hard against her shapely rear.

She growled in pleasure into the sheets and began thrusting her own hips into his pelvis in rhythm to his movements. The whiskered teen couldn't explain it, but it felt like her pussy along with Celestia's was tailor made just for him. He could feel every bump, crevice and muscle caressing his member and stimulating his most sensitive parts, which made him feel like he was on cloud nine. He wrapped his arms around her waist and thrust his shaft balls deep into, he could feel the tip hammering the opening of her womb.

"Rarity….I'm about to…" grunted Naruto

"Do it darling, empty your seed into me and make me a mother!" Rarity moaned as she kept pushing back against him.

It wasn't long until he felt his orgasm coming as he felt a familiar pressure building in his shaft. He buried himself as far as her pussy would allow and allowed his semen to explode inside of her womb, the hot seed flowing into her until her womb couldn't take anymore, and erupted from edges of her cock stuffed cunt. The rest of his hot baby batter splattered and flowed down her shapely white thighs. Rarity sighed blissfully as she enjoyed the post orgasmic afterglow. But she could tell that he wasn't satisfied just yet.

"Oh? You still have more in you? I suppose you need to dump it someplace else. Why not my tight little bum?" She suggested and slapped her thick bubble butt making it wobble a bit. He certainly wasn't going to let this chance go to waste as he pulled out of her hot cunny and inserted his manhood into the warm confines of her phat jiggly ass.

He wasted no time in thrusting into her, his hands digging into the soft marshmallow like ass cheeks. His dick hammering her insides with the force of a freight train as he railed her, his mind lost in a lust filled haze as they fucked each other like a pair of wild animals.

"Yes, fuck me darling, fuck me! Use me like a two dollar whore, abuse my phat ass!" howled Rarity as her eyes started to cross and her tongue lolled out of her mouth, her cunt squirting hot juices every time he would piston into her. She could feel the tight walls of her ass clench around his dick, and it felt like her insides were being rearranged as he violated her little asshole. While she worked to maintain an air of dignity around the other servants, it felt good to give into her baser instincts and let loose her wild and dirty side. And his cock was definitely meant to be a virgin killer.

"Fuck, you're tight Rarity!" grunted Naruto as he hammered her ass. "It's like a vice, that keeps...getting tighter every…second." He could feel his member being squeezed and almost strangled inside of her butt, his balls slapping hard against her cunny and being covered in her juices. Rarity could only moan and growl in deep lust, tears running down her face causing her makeup to start running down her cheeks.

Naruto growled as his eyes turned red, and he suddenly pushed her face down into the bed, his hand gripping her ponytail and occasionally tugging on it, as he began slamming into her harder and faster than before.

Rarity could only moan, and let out small pain filled gasps as he tugged on her hair, though she made no protests against the rough treatment. In fact, she seemed a bit more turned on from it. Sweat poured down their bodies as they continued their intense rutting session. Soon, Naruto felt his orgasm building up again and he wanted to cover her in his seed to mark her body.

"_Turn over!"_ he hissed as he pulled himself free of her tight, twitching twat and began furiously pumping his throbbing shaft. Without a word, she did as he commanded, turning over and squishing her D-cups together as she begged for his man juice.

"Yes, cover me master. Coat me with fabulously masculine baby making juice, turn me into a moaning, stinking whore~" she moaned as she opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue, waiting for his seed to erupt from his meat pole. Her dirty talk was the straw that broke the camel's back, sending him over the edge as he started dousing her in hot semen. His jizz landing all over her face, with some landing on her tongue, a second splurt landed on her large breasts, and then a third and fourth landed on her smooth belly.

As he came down off his high, she moaned lewdly and began to rub his seed into her skin, as it were an expensive lotion. She licked her lips, swallowing what she could of his spunk as she reached down and scooped some more semen off her breasts with a lone finger and brought it to her mouth, sensually sucking it off and devouring his cum like it was some kind of yummy treat for her. Her other hand was doing what it could to push more of his jizz back into her pussy, hoping it would help ensure a pregnancy.

"Goodness Darling. You came a bucket load. You must have an unusually strong libido. Not that I'm complaining in the slightest." She cooed and planted two kisses to his nether region, one to his penis, the other to his swollen testicles."I fear for dear Fluttershy's safety when you meet her, such a frail, dainty girl she is." sighed Rarity as Naruto laid down beside her and held her close to enjoy the post sex afterglow. His body feeling heavy with exhaustion, yet it also felt heavenly. For the first time in his fifteen years of existence… he actually felt genuinely happy.

"I think I could get used to this." He muttered more to himself, but Rarity heard him all the same.

"Of course you could, dearie. Now be sure to get a nice rest, you have an entire mansion of girls ready and waiting to receive your babies." She replied and kissed him on the cheek before nuzzling the crook of his neck. He chuckled a bit, wondering who was really in charge. But it was fine with him. He was no longer alone, he was no longer in a shitty apartment. And he wasn't on a kami-forsaken team with an Emo and/or Fangirl. Life couldn't be better, and he was looking forward to what tomorrow may bring. Whatever it was… he was sure he was gonna be involved in countless more steamy situations.

**End chapter one.**


	2. Chapter2: Crusaders and Rainbows

**Chapter two: Pleasure and pain.**

**(Warning: Potentially Graphic sex and dirty talk. If you don't like, then turn around and leave quietly. No one needs to get hurt.)**

The early morning rays of the signed gently shone in the eyes of Naruto, causing his eyes to gently flutter open. He slowly woke up with a yawn and stretched out his limbs, finding that Rarity was missing from the bed. He could only guess she went off to do some kind of chore. There was a knock at the door, and then the door opened revealing the forms of his three personal servants, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo wheeling in a large cart with a giant silver dish cover over it.

"Howdy master! Breakfast is served! Apple cinnamon pancakes with extra maple syrup and butter served over thick apple buns!" Applebloom proudly proclaimed with a happy grin, fist bumping her two friends for the idea of their master's first breakfast in bed. Although Sweetie Belle's face was beet red for some reason, chances are… it involved the fact he had screwed her sister just yesterday.

"Awesome, thanks girls!" He said with gusto as he sat up and waited eagerly for the meal as both Scootaloo and Applebloom lifted off the dish cover, revealing the form of Applejack underneath with a set of pancakes resting on her thicc ass cheeks which were smothered in butter and syrup. The cowgirl waved to her master and spoke with a small blush "Howdy sugarcube. Hope you're hungry."

Naruto just stared in slight surprise at the sight, already feeling his lower head beginning to awaken due to the sight. "Wha?!" asked Naruto looking like a fish out of water as Applejack gently twerked her thicc cheeks, being careful to not let his meal slide off. He shook his head slightly to break himself out of his stupor, once again he had been surprised by the sexual nature of these girls. But he supposed he should have seen this coming. "Eating pancakes off a thick and gorgeous woman's ass? That'll be a first." He spoke with a hungry lick of his lips and approached the freckled cowgirl and dragged his tongue up one of her ass cheeks, licking up some of the buttery syrup off her salty and sweet orange skin.

He chewed on some of the warm pancakes which almost immediately melted into his mouth. "Ya like that Sugarcube? Made from scratch by yours truly!" Applejack explained while resting her head in her arms. Suppressing a giggle when his tongue or teeth would tease her meaty ass. Her form being somewhat more fit and muscular than the numerous other girls around due to her daily farmwork and gardening around the mansion, but she was still packing some major junk in the trunk.

Once he finished gobbling up the sweet pancakes, he greedily licked up the remaining butter saturated syrup off of her muscular rear. The slight scent of apples coming from her holes caused him to cock an eyebrow, then shrug and bury his face into her apple scented cunny. His tongue snaking out and lapping up some of her cunt juices that were already oozing out and mixing with some syrup that covered her pussy or dribbled down her thunder thighs.

Applejack gasped at the sudden intrusion, then sighed and moaned as her eyes closed and she seems to relax as her pussy clenched and climaxed from his ministrations. Her toes curling in pleasure before she relaxed again. "Heh. Already learning how to please a woman, or were ya always a natural talent sugah?" The cowgirl asked with a chuckle and gave her younger sister a thumbs up for this delicious idea.

"Dunno. Maybe both." He answered sheepishly as the country gal stood up and put on her trademark Stetson hat.

"Much as I'd love rockin' your world and getting a bun in mah oven. Ah got crops to tend to. If you're looking for some pussy, those young'uns over there seem ready and willing." Applejack spoke and jabbed a thumb towards the direction of the younger trio who all froze up like a deer caught in the headlights since they were just put on the spot.

"Have fun Sugah. If you wanna some of this…" Applejack spoke in a husky voice and smacked her own ass before continuing "Come and see me later. Ah get horny after working up a sweat in the farm field in the hot sun." With that said, she walked out the doors with her huge ass cheeks clapping together with each step.

She then turned on her heel, raising her arms behind her head showing off her muscular frame, from her large shapely breasts, to her rock hard abs, and her thick thunder thighs, then blew him a kiss and exited out the bedroom door. Leaving the Jinchuuriki alone with the younger girls.

His head turned over to the three girls… who were all looking at him expectantly, as though they were waiting for an award for their efforts. "Well… that as both an erotic yet satisfying breakfast. Though… I think I need some help working off that delicious meal." He suggested and the girls proceeded to strip themselves, exposing their young, slender and still unripe bodies. Their bodies still hadn't filled out like their elder counterparts, but their cute and lithe forms were still getting an erection out of him.

Applebloom and Sweetie had began to fill out some, with their breasts having become solid B-cups, while their butts were still small yet perky. Scootaloo still had her A-cup breasts, but was lean and firm. They stood there, trying to cover their modesty after stripping, all three sporting blushes as bright as the sun since this would be the first time they would be personally servicing him.

"Wh-at are ya staring at?" stammered Applebloom.

"Yeah, this aint easy you know?" smarted Scootaloo.

Sweetie just "Eeped" as she tried to shrink in on herself. The trio all seeming to be a little self conscious since their bodies hadn't fully developed yet. But Naruto didn't care as he gestured for the three of them to hop into the bed.

"Come on girls. Down on all fours." He commanded firmly but gently as his eyes scanned their tiny forms up and down.

Hesitating briefly, they did as ordered and got onto their hands and knees, raising their little butts into the air as they crawled over to him like a trio of adorable puppies. They approached him and stopped at his crotch region, the trio staring intently at his erect Vein covered pole. They had seen it on multiple occasions… but now it was just inches from them and looked like it could break them all apart if they weren't careful. The idea both scaring them and turning them on a little.

"Not bad, now how about giving my _little _friend here a morning wash girls?" asked Naruto cheekily as he gave a small pelvic thrust.

Looking at each other, their eyes telling each other to start, Then surprisingly, Sweetie Belle moved forward first. "Li-like _this_?" she squeaked timidly and took the tip of his prick into her mouth, gently swlirling her tongue around it and suckling the swollen head like a lollipop. Scootaloo and Applebloom looked at each and moved forward to begin dragging their tiny little tongues over the sides of the saliva and precum coated meat stick.

Naruto groaned as he massaged their scalps, petting them. Applebloom lowered her head and began to gently suckle on his balls, Scootaloo wrapping her tiny hand around his length and gently rubbing it while her tongue licked at the pulsing veins. Sweetie Belle was still working hard on the swollen mushroom head of his dick, her mouth and warm little tongue sucking on it like she was trying to dissolve a piece of hard candy. All the while, their little pussies were starting to get soaked with their warm juices.

Occasionally, they would squirt out little jets while fingering their young little cunts. Naruto grunted as he laid back and laced his hands behind his head, enjoying the sensation of his nether region being pleasured by three girls.

"Very good girls, you've almost got me ready to blow~" Naruto gently teased, a small bead of sweat forming on his forehead as he approached his climax.

While the girls lacked the experience of their elder counterparts, they were definitely enthusiastic and seemed like they were really enjoying this. His member throbbed and pulsed, his jizz building up inside. "All right girls. Sit up. I'm gonna stain those cute little faces with my cum." He ordered them, prompting them to stop their work and sit up, hands raised up with open palms at their chests and their tongue sticking out, as they waited for their facial.

Standing up so he could tower over them, he rapidly pumped his dick and growled in pleasure, a minute later his cock throbbed as it exploded like a bomb all over them. Rope after rope of sticky, thick, smelly cum splashed all over their faces and soaking into their hair and skin. Some even dribbled down onto their palms and petite breasts.

"Wow… there's so much… feels like I could drown." Applebloom muttered in a slightly drunken tone as she scooped up and started getting as much cum into her mouth as she could so she could taste, with her two friends doing the same.

"It's thick and salty. I feel like I could choke on it, but I want more." Scootaloo spoke as she smacked her lips after devouring her share of cum.

"Yeah. His thing is still rock hard too." Sweetie Belle pointed out as her face nuzzled against their master's penis. Giving the thick head she had sucked on a smooch and sucked it a bit to force out any leftover semen inside.

After a moment, Scootaloo and Applebloom sandwiched his pulsing cock between their small breasts and began stroking his member up and down to keep him at full mast. "What's next master? Do you want to stick your dick up our young pussies? Our tiny butts? If you want, you can turn us into your semen toilets." Sweetie Belle asked in a very dirty tone, showing that she had a lecherous side like her sister.

"Actually, Scoots, Bloom keep up what you are doing, feels too good right now. Sweetie...come over here." said Naruto as he held out a hand to Sweetie while motioning with the other at the other two to continue.

Sweetie took his hand and Naruto pulled up to him and had her straddle his face, giving him easy access to her fresh young pussy. Naruto tapped the tip of his tongue against her moist, virgin cunt, then reached up and pulled her down onto him. His oral cock lashed out, sliding over and over into her gushing cunt, savoring the warm and sweet juices that would jet out every so often.

Sweetie's mouth opened in a silent scream as she bucked her hips and started to grind her little pussy into his face. She fell forward, and found herself staring through lust ridden eyes at his towering, cum soaked dick. She reached her head up and planted the tip inside her mouth again and began to bob her head up and down, occasionally bumping into her two friend's breasts as they massaged their master's penis.

Both Scootaloo and Applebloom whined a little, their pussies throbbing, as if crying out for attention, and their fingers were no longer able to satisfy them anymore. They needed their master inside of them, and quickly. So they rubbed his dick harder between their budding breasts, trying to bring him to orgasm faster. "Cum on master! Don't go neglecting us! You have three cute girls that need satisfying!" Scootaloo whined in a needy voice.

"Yeeeaahh, we need you as well master!" begged Applebloom as she greedily began licking his cock as well. Chuckling a little, their master gently removed Sweetie Belle's pussy from his face and ordered them "All right. I get the message. Applebloom, you're first. Stick out your little butt."

Applebloom hurriedly did so, and yelped as Naruto snaked his middle and index finger into her gushing cunny and began to pump them in and out, making wet "Shlicking" sounds. With his fingers soaked in her juices, he pushed them into her tiny butthole, slowly pumping his fingers in and out to stretch her little butt out a bit.

"You're gonna stick your meat stick up my butt? Will it even fit?" She wondered out loud and gulped slightly since she never stuffed any of her big sister's toys in her butt before. So she had no experience with anal. Applejack always made it look easy, whenever she spied her sister shoving a rubber cock or tentacle up her ass.

Scootaloo presented her tiny, twitching ass for Naruto to start fingering as well. She moaned as she felt his fingers enter her pussy then jabbed his thumb into her little butt. Sweetie Belle scooched and wedged herself between the two girls and rubbed her perky ass cheeks against his cock, hoping it will enter her first if she showed a little initiative.

"Oh no my dear Sweetie Belle...not your ass." Her master spoke with a lecherous grin spreading across his face. Sweetie gulped and stammered "Yo-you mean…"

"Yes, your going to be the first." he said as he took his fingers out of the other two and sat up so he could push her down on her back. Blushing heavily, she watched as he slowly parted her legs and lined his head up at her entrance.

"Please be gentle…" whimpered Sweetie as he began to push into her pussy. The warm flesh throbbing and eager to accept him inside.

"Of course Sweetie...I would never hurt you or your friends." he said as he came to her barrier. "Prepare yourself Sweetie. And take a deep breath." Naruto gently said as he pulled back on her hips slightly, making his penis sink into her cunt a bit deeper.

"You ready?" he asked her for confirmation. She timidly nodded and took a deep breath… then took the initiative and thrust down her own pussy, tearing her hymen. Her screams of pain was silenced as Naruto captured her lips with his, letting her scream into his mouth as he waited for her to adjust to his girth. He didn't have to wait for long as she began rocking her hips back and forth, her tiny butt cheeks smacking hard against his pelvis.

"Gaah, so this is what a teeny bopper feels like…" grunted Naruto as he slowly began thrusting in time with her hip thrusts. Her motions were hard and fast as she mercilessly rode his cock like she was possessed.

Her pussy was so tight around his cock it felt like some circulation in his penis was being cut off. But that didn't stop him from pounding her teenage pussy. She turned around in one swift motion and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking him in place as she thrust her hips up into him.

"You like that? You like my slutty young pussy? You like fucking a dirty little teenager? You want fuck my fresh pussy and make me a teenage mommy?" Sweetie Belle growled out, once again showing a dirty and kinky side.

"Hell yes, you slutty brat!" growled Naruto as he began pulling her harder against him, burying his cock so deep into her, it began to bulge out her smooth and flat tummy. "You think your big and bad huh Sweetie, you think you're some kind of super whore?" he moaned out, pulling her into a hot kiss.

"Damn right! I am a cute little teenage slut that loves your dick!" She groaned out between kisses.

"Damn. They're really going at it. Sweetie Belle looks so kinky right now." Applebloom muttered as she watched her friend and her new master fucking like a pair of animals hopped up on powerful aphrodisiacs. If this didn't end soon, then they'd never get a turn.

"Cum on master! Fuck my teeny cunt. You know you want to make me a teenage babymaker." Sweetie Belle growled in a husky tone. Feeling his meat pole swell up inside of her pussy.

"Cum on, do it! Dump a fresh, piping hot load into my sluttly womb and knock me up! Make me into a cum toilet!" demanded Sweetie, her legs tightening their hold around Naruto's waist.

"Fuck, I've never seen her like this before." said Scootaloo as her own fingers began sliding in and out of her own snatch.

"Get ready, cause here I CUM!" shouted Naruto as he planted himself as deep as he could into her womb, as his cock blew load after load of his hot, syrupy like jizz into her womb, painting it as white as a wedding gown.

"FUUUUCK, I'M CUUUMING!" screamed Sweetie as her cunt expelled massive amounts of cunt nectar all over his cock and balls as his cum exploded out of her cock filled pussy. Her body falling limp as her legs finally released her master. Her intense orgasm putting her into a deep and almost instantaneous sleep.

"DAMN!" said Scootaloo, only to squeal as Naruto pulled her over to him as pulled his still rock hard girth from Sweetie's cum soaked cunt. He forced her onto her hands and knees as he lined his throbbing, jizz caked prick to her virgin lips and asked huskily, "Are you ready Scoots?" showing that he was holding himself back from all out raping her, so lost in his lust that he was.

She gave him a confident smirk and replied "Hell yeah baby. I'm not shy. Fucking rail me with that monster." Accepting her invitation, he shoved his shaft into her, surprised that there was no resistance or barrier for him to tear through. But he paid it no mind at the moment as he did as she asked and held nothing back as he plowed her pussy.

"Fuck, you're just as tight as Sweetie, but are you just a slutty Scoots? There was no Hymen for me to break after all?" asked Naruto savagely as he bent her over, pushing her face and breasts into the sheets as he allowed his weight let him push farther into her.

"Mmm. Tore it while training with my sis Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo answered drunkenly, her tongue lolling out from her mouth as she felt every inch of him violate her teenage cunt. She could even feel the swollen head hitting against the entrance of her young womb like a battering ram. Her walls sucking on his dick as if attempting to milk him bone dry.

"Heh, so you're training huh? What the hell kind of training does a maid do that would break your hymen?" grunted Naruto as he reached around and began pulling and twisting her A-cup nubs.

"Martial arts ya big dummy! Dash is on security!" She answered with a snarky expression, her cunt swallowing his dick all the way to the base as she started to grind her hips into his waist.

"So who was better? Sweetie Belle or Rarity? Or maybe you want to fuck them side by side and compare? You want to do the same with me and Dash?" Scootaloo teased with a wink. Her fingers rubbing her swollen clit furiously to bring her to orgasm soon. Her small ass making loud slapping noises each time her master thrusts into her cunt.

"If your sister is as slutty as the rest, I am definitely looking forward to trying her out and comparing the two of you. And between Sweetie and Rarity… age and experience wins this round, but when it comes to bodies...Sweetie wins hand down." He responded and glanced over at the sleeping Sweetie Belle before returning his attention to Scootaloo.

The Jinchuuriki panted as he spanked Scootaloo's little butt, leaving a crimson hand mark that left a stinging sensation on her ass. His cock swelling up inside her pussy as he reached his peak. It wouldn't be much longer as he busted another huge nut inside of her teenage pussy. After a few more minutes of pounding her cunt, he moaned deeply as he bottomed out into her. Another thick and sticky load leaving his balls and penis and entering a teenage womb for the second time. Filling her full of his seed until it felt like his seed was crammed into her ovaries.

He pulled out of her, panting a little tiredly and feeling somewhat drained from this rather intense session. His cock sensitive and ready to deflate, but he knew he had one more girl to satisfy. Applebloom didn't even wait for him to come off his orgasmic high as she took his cock into her little hands and began wildly jerking it up and down until her hands were a blur. "Hey now! Don't go soft now! Ah ain't had mah turn yet! I know! How about you stick it up my dirty little shithole?" Applebloom offered with a saucy grin

"Such language, do you kiss your mom with that mouth?" snarked Naruto as he turned her over so that her ass was pointed straight up in the air.

"Nah, but ah do kiss Sweetie, Scoots and Mah sister with it, tongue and all." she smarted back at him. Wiggling her little butt and rubbing her perky ass cheeks against his sensitive cock, admiring at how much jizz and pussy juice had accumulated on it making a powerful stench that gave her a somewhat light headed feeling.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me that fucking my teenage shithole doesn't turn you on. Sweetie and Scoots take all the cum in your nuts? Ah know you can't be finished yet. Ah ain't gonna let you go soft." Applebloom spoke in a cheeky tone, prompting Naruto to push his cock into her ass and began pumping in and out of her butt, which was not difficult with all the juices and cum on his dick, providing plentiful lubrication. His dick feeling electrified after blowing load after load, but he wasn't done screwing her yet. He would send her to an orgasmic coma if it was the last thing he did.

Applebloom groaned and grunted as she felt her fudge furnace grip tightly around his dick, and she spoke in a dirty tone to her master "Come on _Mahster_, fuck my mah ass, make me shit your jizz!" she sassed him, giggling as he pounded hard into her ass. She could feel his drained balls slapping against her pussy, her toes curled in pleasure as she clenched her ass around his dick.

Loud slaps rang throughout the room, as Applebloom's supple cheeks clapped against his nether regions. "You know, how about I put that smart ass mouth to better use~" He said and pulled out of her asshole. Shoving his dick into her mouth, making her taste the juices from her own shithole.

Applebloom choked and gagged as she "glucked" all over his stiff rod, drool coating it as Naruto impaled her throat on it.

"Hows that you smart assed slut?" grunted Naruto as railed her mouth, his swollen head reaching so far into her throat that it made a large bulge. His balls pressed against her chin. The sour taste of her ass juice filling her mouth along with the salty and bitter flavor of his leftover semen.

"Are you and your sister's anal whores or something that love having things in your assholes? How do you like the taste of your own ass?" He asked her as he fucked her skull hard.

The girl could only choke and gag as she tried to respond, as her hand went down to her gushing cunt and began fingering herself.

"You like it, don't you?" quizzed Naruto as he reached over back and slapped her thicc cheeks, and watched them jiggle like jello. He was sure that it wouldn't be long until she filled out like her sister. He pulled his cock out of her mouth to let he catch a few breaths since he didn't want her passing out on him just yet and asked "How did your own shithole taste on my dick?"

Applebloom coughed a few times and answered him with a bright smile "Tastes just as good as my sister's asshole after she has sweated and worked all day long under a boiling sun." she exclaimed exuberantly, causing him to chuckle a bit.

At that, Naruto flipped her over, grabbing her slender legs and ramming his dick back inside of her ass. He was going to enjoy giving her little butt a big and nasty creampie. "Mmmmmmmm! Yes! Pound that teenage ass! Put that dick deep into my fudge furnace and pump your seed into my belly! I'll take everything and anything your dick has to give in my dirty and nasty shithole!"

"Is that so, you anal slut?" snarled Naruto as he felt his cock start to stiffen once again and heard his jizz tanks start to gurgle. Applebloom heard it too and pushed herself as far back as she could onto his cock. Groaning, Naruto fell onto his back and let gravity pull Applebloom down as far as she could go. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as Naruto growled, "Get ready, because here comes the creampie you've been begging for!"

"Do it! Do it! Fill me up and paint my insides white! Send your cum up my ass! Give my dirty shitter a big nasty creampie! I want all of your cum in my butt! My dirty fudge factory is your fucking toilet! I want your babies in my nasty little shithole!" Applebloom screamed out, her nasty side coming out and revealing itself as if a light switch had been flipped on.

With a nod, Naruto let loose inside of her, forcing everything he had in his balls deep into her hungry bowels. Applebloom howled as she felt his burning hot man sludge slam into her bowels, and like her friends cunts before her, soon overflowed and spurted out around the edges.

"Ah'm doing it, Ah'm shitting cum…" she moaned as she collapsed face first into the sheets, gasping for breath. She giggled as she looked up at him with a smile and groaned out "Mah shitter is your toilet. Feel free to fill it anytime you want. Ah'll take anything you want up my butt. Anything. Ah'll even take your hot piss in my shitter." With that said, she slipped into a lust filled coma, moaning in her sleep.

"Heh, that takes care of those three." muttered Naruto as he pulled out her ass pussy and used her hair to wipe off his cock some. "Guess I'd better bathe before heading out for the day, Anko said she'd be here around two" he said as he headed into the bathroom to take a quick bath. Those three girls as it turned out, were not so innocent after all.

Did his mother design all of them to be sex fiends? He shrugged a bit since it didn't matter to him for the time being. Still… having sex with three nympho teens was definitely draining. Now… where were the damn controls for the bath? It was so fucking huge he couldn't tell where they were. Sighing a little bit, he supposed he would need to wake one of the girls up and tell him how to work the bath himself.

With a smirk he grabbed Applebloom by the leg and pulled her towards the edge of the bed. Lightly slapping her face to snap her back to Reality. "Wakey wakey, anal addict. I need your help with something for a bit." He spoke to her, her eyes fluttering a little bit.

"Huh, washt issh it?" she slurred out, looking up at him with barely opened eyes. It seemed she still had a foot in dreamland at the moment. With a slightly annoyed look, the whiskered teen pinched one of her nipples and gave a small twist. The pleasure and pain snapping the girl back into reality. "Huzzah wha? Ah'm awake! Ah'm awake!" She yelped out with a wide eyed expression.

She then groaned a bit and rubbed her forehead, almost as though she were suffering from a hangover. "Dayuuuum. Who woulda thought an extreme orgasm from the ass could do that to a gal? What up Master? Round two? Still need your ass slave toilet?" She asked at the end with a giggle, stuffing three of her fingers into her gaping cum filled ass pussy.

"No, I need you to draw me a bath or show me how to Applewhore." quipped Naruto, though he was somewhat impressed at her eagerness and libido.

"Can do! Controls are hidden behind this here panel." She replied and then walked over to a section of the wall near the bath's entrance. A heavy limp with each step and cum oozing down her legs from her asshole. She pressed on a panel and it slid over to the side revealing an advanced set of temperature controls for the water. "Just set it to the heat level ya want, the rest takes care of itself." She explained as she turned a small dial to show him how to use it then gestured for him to give it a try.

Reaching over her, he did as she did and the statues around his bath opened up and water gushed from them. Only, the water was pouring from…. "_It's official, my mom really was a pervert."_ The water was spraying from not only where the vagina would be, but from the nipples as well. He kind of had to resist facepalming himself, but then again… he was also becoming a pervert, so who was he to judge?

"Alright Bloom, you can go back to sleep now…..but when you and the other two wake up, I want you nude 24/7 from here one out." he said as he slid into the pool like tub, and sighed deeply as he began to relax in the warm water, the exhaustion and stress melting away.

Applebloom blushed at the order, but said "Ah right, you are the master." as she slunk back off to his bed and cuddled up next to her friends, ignoring the small ocean of cum and pussy juices soaking into the sheets.

About an hour later, found Naruto getting ready to head outside since he had never gotten a chance to properly explore the mansion and visit the various rooms. And he still had some time to kill before Anko arrived.

Once he got dressed he began opening the rooms throughout the mansion one by one, taking mental notes on their locations. He found a game room, a room for hunting trophies, an armory, an indoor pool. And finally he found a fully equipped gymnasium.

Inside was a girl with Rainbow colored hair, and blue skin that glistened with sweat. Her low B-cup breasts and thicc ass on full display showing off a runner's build. She was currently grinding her crotch against the face of Pinkie Pie who was making some slurping noises. It was a safe bet that this was Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo's sister.

"Learned your lesson yet Pinkie? This'll teach you to try and fatten me up. I gotta stay tight and fit for the boss." Rainbow growled out, rubbing her sweat soaked ass into Pinkie's face. The pink girl was busy fingering her pussy as she continued to slurp on Rainbow's pussy juices.

The whiskered teen approached and said "Am I Interrupting anything?" Catching the attention of the Rainbow haired girl who was surprised for a minute but then grinned and shook her head as she lifted herself off Pinkie's face, letting the pleasantly plump girl gasp for air.

"Nah. Was just finishing up with Pinkie. Nice to meet you boss, the names Rainbow Dash. Though you might have guessed that with my hair and all. I'm in charge of security around here. You need an escort? Just say the word and I'll put something together. Or if you just need some hot sweaty sex with some fertile babes, I can make that happen too." She introduced herself and gave a lecherous grin.

"I'll remember that. I had some fun with my personal maids. Your sister included." He replied with a small smile.

"Cool. Had some fun with the CMC, huh? That's short for Cum Milking Crusaders. They might act all cute and shy, but they're dirty little sluts. And Scoots is kinda my adoptive sister, but… eh. Details. You come by looking for a good time, or were you just here to watch?" She asked him with a lewd expression and then struck a sexy pose with her hands on her hips as she stuck her ass out. Before he could even answer her question she cupped his crotch and began feeling up his bulge.

"Damn. You're seriously packing some major junk in there. I could milk this bad boy bone dry in ten minutes or less." She spoke confidently as she sensually licked her lips.

"You sure you wanna make that bet Dash?" asked Naruto as he cocked a brow and smirked at Dash.

"Damn straight!" She shouted and dragged him off into the showers, obviously eager to get a piece of the action. Leaving behind a semi-conscious Pinkie who seemed to be off in her own world.

When the two entered the showers, they found Tree Hugger, lying on the floor while smoking a joint. Her eyes bloodshot as she was visibly high… and nude. "Whaaaaat up? Don't mind me. I am just enjoying myself." The green skinned girl slurred a little.

"Tree Hugger! Aren't you supposed to be cleaning the toilets or something?" Rainbow asked, already guessing the girl was slacking off to do drugs again.

Tree Hugger sat up and looked in Naruto's direction with a goofy grin "Oh heeeeey. It's the little bro from earlier. Heard you're the big cheese now. That's greeeeat. Haven't had a boy before. Anywho Dashie dude, I was cleaning, then I needed to take a break for a bit. Everyone has been sooooo wound up, they're messing with their own mojo in a totally Negative way."

"Tree Hugger… your brain is totally baked, isn't it? Not just baked. It has been roasted, deep-fried, basted, marinated, and pretty much cooked in every way imaginable." Naruto asked with a small sweat drop.

"It's all good maaaaaan. You guys wanna fuck? Who says I need a working brain? I just need a good fuck. That'd be great." She slurred and then crawled over on all fours and started pawing at his pants until she yanked them down. Making his half erect dick slap her hard in the face.

"Woah did not see this coming." muttered Naruto as Tree Hugger began stroking his dick in her soft hands. She placed her nose against his crotch and inhaled deeply.

"Mmm. Smells like girl juice and nut butter. Scent is making me sooooo horny man." She slurred and started to suck on his cock, her mouth warm and wet as his cock hardened in her mouth. Rainbow started to grind her body against his and pulled him into a kiss, her tongue entering into his mouth giving him the taste of apple cider.

Naruto reached down and around to begin groping Dash's firm and toned ass. He was sure that a coin could easily bounce off of it as he gave it a firm squeeze. The blonde growled into Rainbows kiss as he felt his previously sated lust quickly build up again.

Tree Hugger moaned as she slowly bobbed her head. Her tongue coiling around his shaft as her mouth took him in inch by inch until her nose pressed against his crotch. Fully taking his entire length down into her throat with ease, her warm little tongue snaking out and licking at his balls.

And Rainbow by now had all but glued herself to his side, her tongue battling with his for supremacy, her hands massaging his chest region. The green skinned girl pulled back and released his dick with a loud popping sound, her hand sliding up and down his saliva coated dick "So little duuuude. You wanna stick this thing in one of my holes?" She asked him and turned around, spreading her ass cheeks to expose her moist pussy and asshole.

"Take your pick lil bro. Or you can just take both. You can do anything you want. Doesn't matter how dirty. You can use me for." She offered as she gave her ass a wiggle.

Naruto just blinked as he broke the kiss with Dash, a string of saliva connected between their mouths as they panted for breath. His thick veiny penis twitching in excitement at the green skinned woman's offer. He grabbed her hips and pushed his cock into her pussy, her cunt sucking in his penis with a loud 'schlurp' sound, taking him in all the way to the root.

She moaned as he tore through her hymen, he baked mind not even registering the pain. She started to rock her hips into his pelvis, groaning deeply as she shook her hips. Her drugged mind not registering any pain as she reached new levels of nirvana with stars filling her vision.

Meanwhile, Rainbow had started pulling his shirt over his head, then threw it off to the side to give her a view of his firm chest. "Wow, must be a benefit of being a Ninja." Rainbow muttered as she nuzzled his neck and began sucking on it, leaving some bruises on his neck.

Naruto just let his head loll back as he ran his hand through Tree Hugger's dreadlocks, gripping them tight as she continued to freely bounce on his dick. Her ass clapping hard against him as her entire body rocked back and forth. Inside of her pussy, her juicy walls clung tight to his penis making loud 'shclicking' noises with each thrust. She panted and groaned like a bitch in heat, a dark blush forming on her cheeks.

Rainbow's hand dipped down to her moist pussy as she watched her new master drill into Tree Hugger. Giggling a bit since she was looking forward to her turn being impaled by that monster cock.

"That's the stuff. The hard, thick stuff." groaned Tree hugger in a semi-dead tone, "Waaay better than using my fucking bong. I can feel your thing kissing the entrance to my baby box." She whined, her toes curling in pleasure as she smacked her ass cheeks with her hand. Naruto thrust his own hips into her, moving in rhythm to her thrusts.

His cock twitching inside of her pussy as he felt a familiar pressure building inside his loins."_Once I finish with this horny bitch, I'll need to put Rainbow in her place." _He thought, his mind flashing back to her boast. He raised up his hand and slapped it hard against Tree Hugger's ass cheeks, pulling harder on her dreadlocks.

"Yeeesh, that'sh right. Treat me like a filthy whore masshter. Mmmm, your dick feels good in my dirty pussy. You like my trashy cunt? I'm just a useless baked bitch that wants to fuck and get high. I want you to fuck my pussy and fill it up with your cum and breed me like cattle. I want to bathe in your hot cum until its smell seeps into my skin. Give me every drop of cum and turn me into your cum toilet. Fuck your useless baked slut, fucking stir me up and make my useless brain melt away." groaned Tree Hugger in a lustful manner as her dead eyes rolled up into her head.

"Cum on! Pound your dick into that trashy cunt! Wash and paint my insides white with your hot cum! Baste me in it! Marinate me in your thick and hot nut butter! Fucking drown me in it! Make me choke on your thick man sludge! Feed me your jizz! Fucking use me like a dirty cum rag! Fuck my baked cunt, fuck my dirty hippie shithole. Fucking break my useless druggie baked brain! Make me your trashy cum slut! I don't want to feel anything except your cock using me like breeding cattle." She groaned out, jerking her hips back and forth into his pelvis. Trying to get his dick deep into her womb.

Urged on by her dirty talking, his hand gripped around her dreadlocks tighter as he rammed his shaft deep inside of her. If she wanted to be ruined so badly, he was more than happy to oblige. "Fucking bitch. Your brain is so fried you don't care what I do to you huh?" He growled out, feeling his orgasm building up. And he was going to bathe her inside and out with his hot cum.

"You going to cum? Don't hold back. Drain those balls and smother me in your seed. Fucking treat me like the trashy baked whore that I am. Put that hot jizz in my womb." Tree Hugger muttered, the light in her eyes dimming as she exploded hot juices all over his cock, her brain lighting up like Christmas lights as she reached an orgasmic high.

With a deep, almost guttural growl, he bottomed out into, filling her womb up to the brim with his burning, jelly like seed. So much of his cum flowed into her that his dick was forced out of her cunt. Once his member was free of the confines of her pussy, his shaft twitched and more of his cum erupted out and covered the baked bitch in his cum. Soaking her from head to toe until she was almost literally marinating in it.

"How's that? Got what you wanted whore?" The blonde muttered. Slapping his dick against her now sore ass cheeks. The only response he recieved was some unintelligible mumbling making him guess that Tree Hugger was off in her own world now. With the new cum toilet finished, it was time to give Rainbow Dash her turn.

"Whoa...that was almost 20% percent more hardcore than I expected." mumbled Rainbow, gulping as she eyed his still rigid meat stick. Very much eager to stuff it into her holes and milk out his semen. Shame that the baked bitch got the first batch, fresh from his balls.

With a cheeky grin, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Grinding her lithe and athletic body against his own "Come on! Don't keep me waiting!" Rainbow muttered eagerly, wanting to feel his cock plowing through her holes. She had been training her body up for this and she was eager to please her master and make kids 40% more awesome than all the other girls.

"All right already! Guess it's time to see how you stack up against Scootaloo." He replied back. Smacking her toned ass cheek.

"Fuck yeah, Iv been training for this day master so…" Rainbow slid off of him and got on all four like dog, then used one hand to peel back her glistening, virgin lips. "Take me stud, if you got the balls~" she said teasingly as she swung her ass back and forth.

Without any hesitation, he grabbed her hips and shoved his cum and juice soaked dick into her moist pussy. Finding no Resistance at all, suggesting her hymen was already broken. He pulled back and sheathed his member back inside of her again. His hips pistoning back and forth, smacking hard against her sweat and juice soaked rear.

"Soo...just like Scoots ...you broke your own hymen...training." grunted Naruto as he pushed Rainbow into the ground. She couldn't help but nod in confirmation, moaning as his girth stretched out her tight little pussy. She went stiff and a stream of cunt juice exploded from her pussy. Apparently having an orgasm just from the initial penetration.

"Damn. I only just started and you're already squirting?" He questioned with a slightly mocking tone, making the athletic girl blush a bit.

"Well… I never masturbated or used any toys. I was saving the tightness of my pussy for you." She admitted, wiggling her hips under him as he continued pounding into her cunt.

"Huh...well thanks Dash. Am I everything you expected?" growled Naruto as grabbed her rainbow ponytail and pulled it back, causing Rainbow to yelp 'YES!', in confirmation. Her pussy was so tight that it was almost difficult to thrust into her, but it seemed her cunt was starting to accommodate his meat pole.

"Heh, that's good, glad I lived up to your expectations. Now who's a good little whore?" snarked Naruto as he slapped her ass while still pulling on her hair.

"MEMEME!" She shouted in pain and pleasure, her toned ass bouncing from the impact. The sounds of flesh smacking against flesh echoing throughout the shower room as they fucked like a pair of bunnies in heat. The tight and wet tunnel squeezing down hard around his member as he bucks into her, making it feel like his shaft is stuck in a vice.

"Goood, about time...you learned your place bitch!" he grunted as his cock began to spasm, acting like fleshy virbrator.

"Shoo hoot~' slurred Rainbow as her tongue flapped out of her mouth. "Masshter, i'm about to cum…"

"Not before me you don't!" grunted Naruto as he slammed her against the slick shower wall, planting himself as deep as he could into her. "Get ready, cause here comes your daily dose jizz Rainbow!" shouted Naruto as his dick head exploded. A torrent of hot, jelly like sludge began pumping into her womb, causing it to bloat as deluge after deluge of spunk filled her to the brim. Soon, it blew out from cock stuffed cunt covering her thighs and pooling onto water covered floor,

"Ssshooo much cuuum, itssh shoo hot~ Shho thick and creamy~" mumbled Rainbow as she slid to her knees, face pressed against the wall as Naruto pulled out, and showered her with a few remaining ropes of jizz that stuck to her hair and back.

"Fuck, you just might become another favorite fucktoy Rainbow." panted Naruto as stood there, towering over her with her with his cock still standing _hard_ at attention. Her eyes widening as Naruto grinned lewdly and said, "And to think...I'm just getting started~"

"Mmm. So hard master~ Does your young dick want more? You want to try out my tight and dirty little shithole? I know you wanna put your young spunk in my dirty shitter. I want to feel your boy meat railing my ass and filling me up with all that virile boy jizz." Rainbow muttered in a husky tone, wiggling her toned bubble butt. Her master could only nod as he spread her ass cheeks and pushed his cock deep into her back entrance.

Rainbow's eyes widened as she felt his meat filling up her ass, her mouth breaking into a lewd and depraved smile as she felt his cock sheath itself into her warm fudge furnace. "Mmm. How does my dirty shitter feel? Feels good around your cock?" she asked in a teasing tone, bouncing her rock hard ass against his pelvis.

"Fuck yeah it does." He replied back in a husky voice and slapped her ass cheeks, leaving a stinging hand print. Urging the rainbow haired girl to bounce harder, taking his dick all the way to the root. His cock felt like it almost wanted to melt in the hot confines of her asshole, and he was trying not to lose himself too much in the pleasure. Reaching down he pushed his fingers inside of her pussy, his thumb flicking against her clit as they rutted like a pair of animals in heat.

He felt another pair of hands on his back, finding that Tree Hugger was behind him, a vacant expression on her face as she got to her knees and began licking at his testicles and then started to lick at his own ass, making him quiver at the alien sensation the baked girl was giving him.

Growling deeply in pleasure, the blonde felt his climax building rapidly and felt his hot jizz leave his dick. Filling up Rainbow's ass with his young seed. Her belly swelling slightly from the sheer volume pumped into her. When he pulled out, Tree Hugger giggled and muttered something about 'Free Love' as she began licking up his hot cum directly from Rainbow's gaping ass. "Damn girls. We need to do this again soon." he muttered as he had to refrain from getting another boner from the sight.

"Most def lil bro." Tree Hugger muttered in reply, along with a nod from Rainbow. With their little

session over, Naruto decided it was time to take a shower and await Anko's arrival… or so he thought as a familiar voice spoke from the doorway "Have fun with the rainbow slut and baked whore?"

The blonde stiffened up a bit and turned as he saw Anko leaning against the doorway, watching as she ate some dango in a much too casual manner. "Umm… how long were you there for?" He asked, feeling like he wanted to shrink and vanish out of existence.

"Long enough. But thanks to you, I just one a thousand ryo bet. I bet that I'd find you fucking around with some poor girls." Anko replied back with a cheerful expression and continued speaking "Freshen up. Hokage needs you to sign some stuff regarding the inheritance to finalize it, then we can get to training and shit." The whiskered teen chuckled a bit nervously but nodded as he breathed a small sigh of relief. Guess it was good that Anko walked in and not a certain prudish Genjutsu Mistress. Meanwhile… a certain red eyed woman sneezed.

**Later.**

After a quick shower and change of clothes, Naruto found the snake Mistress lounging in the lobby, sampling various sweets that Pinkie Pie kept on bringing her. "Yo. You ready to go? They coming with you?" The Snake mistress asked between bites of a cupcake, pointing towards the forms of a refreshed and rejuvenated Rainbow Dash, along with Rarity and a newcomer named Maud Pie. Pinkie's stoic and surprisingly strong sister.

"They kinda insisted on it. Something about it being for my protection." Naruto answered with a shrug as both Rainbow and Rarity latched onto an arm and rubbed their bodies against him. Even through their more casual clothing, he could feel how soft and supple their bodies were.

"Don't mind us. We won't get in the way of his training or anything." Rainbow spoke reassuringly with a bright smile, her skin seemingly having something of an aftersex glow to it.

"That's fine then I guess. Let's hustle then. The sooner we start, the sooner we can finish." The Dango lover spoke casually and gestured for the group to follow her, prompting Naruto and his escorts to walk alongside her as they made their way to the Hokage tower.

"You seemed surprisingly chill watching me and two girls fuck like bunnies." Naruto pointed out, finding it to be a tad odd.

"You're potentially the only living male of your clan. You got lots of work ahead of you to start repopulating, and you're living in a mansion with hot, horny, and genetically engineered babes ready and waiting to throw themselves at you. I'd be surprised if I didn't find you dicking around." Anko replied with a cheeky smile, followed by a wink, making the blonde realize that she made a valid point. He could barely enter a room without having sex, not that he was complaining. As they marched on, he noticed that numerous Villagers were giving him odd looks, most notably towards the girls that seemed almost stuck to him like glue. The eyes of each Villager obviously either questioning the girls sanity, or the odd coloring of their hair or skin. They seemed like they all wanted to say something, but a harsh glare from Anko or a chilling look from Maud Pie scared them all off.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the Hokage tower, and after a quick march up the stairs they arrived at the Sandaime's office… and from inside Naruto easily picked up on the voice of one Sasuke Uchiha who was potentially one of the most annoying assholes in this thrice damned village since it seemed like the Uchiha wanted to turn everything into some kind of a dick measuring contest. Obviously overcompensating for something, without a doubt.

"Great. Mr. High and mighty himself is here. Just what we need." Anko muttered in annoyance, she too finding the little shit to be an annoyance. Though with his attitude and superiority/inferiority complex, chances are he'd either kill himself or get himself killed. Additionally, he was under Kakashi Hatake's 'tutelage' and that guy didn't have much of a track record in terms of teaching.

Shrugging their shoulders, the two pariahs entered the office with the three maids following behind them. When they entered, they found the newest carnation of Team 7, featuring the Copy Ninja, the self-proclaimed avenger, a pink haired Fangirl, and a weird pale guy with a fake smile plastered on his face. The Sandaime was sitting behind his desk with a deep grimace that seemed like he was contemplating Hara kiri, but it changed to one of gratitude when both Naruto and Anko entered to interrupt them.

"Hey old man. Good to see you again." Naruto warmly greeted, trying his best to ignore Sasuke's presence. Even as he could feel the duck haired boy glaring at him.

"Naruto. Anko. Thank you both for coming. Team 7? You're all dismissed, and Kakashi? If you can't control and discipline your own team, I'll have your headband." The Sandaime spoke, directing a glare at the masked Jonin who seemed to be burying his face in a certain little orange book. Sasuke however now turned his attention to the three girls encircling the whiskered boy, not that he found them attractive, but he found it strange that they were being all clingy with someone as worthless as the dobe.

"Oi. Dobe. What's with those girls you're with?" The Uchiha asked snidely as Sakura glared at them in jealousy, thinking that Sasuke's interest was because he found them desirable, which wasn't actually the case.

The blonde scoffed as he replied "Since when do you start showing interest in women? I thought that since you completely ignored your fan club, you must bat for the other team. I mean, you don't even give them a simple 'Hello'." snarked Naruto, causing the girls and Anko minus Maud to giggle at his jab. "Or maybe, your lack of interest stems from the fact you can't get what passes for the pencil between your legs up?" Naruto continued to speak, poking fun at Sasuke's masculinity.

Sasuke clenched his hands, then smirked. "Hmph, as if those colored freaks could get anyone aroused. Maybe that's why they are hanging onto you? Fellow freaks must need to look out for each other."

"Yeah, as if those freaky skinned bimbos could pleasure anyone,let alone Sasuke-kun!" exclaimed Sakura Whoruno, a thick tick-mark on her head as she gave them a look that screamed, 'STAY BACK BITCHES!'

The pale faced boy was silent throughout the whole exchange, though it seemed like he was, at the very least, attempting to give the whiskered blonde a somewhat sympathetic smile. Before the petty exchange of insults could escalate further, Maud Pie stepped between her master and two of his old tormentors.

"Go. Away." Came the stoic command from the grey skinned girl, her eyes looking straight through the Uchiha and his fangirl. "What's your problem? Move out of the way so I can pummel that dumbass!" Sakura growled as she tried to shove her way past Maud Pie… only to find that the grey skinned girl refused to budge. It was almost like she were trying to move a brick wall.

Without warning, Maud grabbed the Fangirl by the throat and spoke "You put all… pinkettes… to shame. I should know… my sister… is pink." Sakura tried to struggle out of Maud's grip, and even kicked feebly at her stomach region, but it felt like her feet were only hitting a slab of concrete.

"Let her go Maud, she's not worth wasting your time on." Her master spoke, while it was good to see Sakura get a taste of her own medicine, he didn't want to have to deal with her old man filing assault charges or anything. The bastard.

Reluctantly, Maud released her grip and let the Fangirl fall to the floor with a thud. Gasping for air as she clutched at her neck where finger shaped bruises were forming. "Leave." Maud Pie commanded more firmly, cracking her knuckles as a not so subtle warning.

'_Hmmm, that one seems strong. Odd skin color aside, she might be worth keeping around. Her strength might be useful.'_ Thought Sasuke as he eyed her figure, most particularly some muscle could be seen where. "Sakura, Sai. Lets go. We're done here." The Uchiha ordered, obviously trying to act the part of some type of bigshot. All the while, Sakura glared harshly at her favorite blonde punching bag, very eager to teach him a lesson later on.

Once Team 7 had left, the blonde turned to the Sandaime and spoke "Sorry about any drama old man. Those two have always had it out for me for some reason. Thanks again for not putting me on the same team with them."

"Certainly. That would have been a potentially devastating and sure-to-fail team setting." The Hokage replied as he pulled out some papers for the boy to sign. The blonde accepted an offered pen and then scribbled his signature down on them, earning a nod of approval from the Hokage.

"Annnnnd we're done. That should be all. I wish you luck in your training Naruto-kun. Anko and her associates will be taking good care of you from here on." Hiruzen spoke with a warm smile, prompting the blonde boy to nod and was swiftly escorted out by the Dango lover. His attendants following close behind.

Meanwhile outside, Sakura was grumbling angrily to herself as she rubbed the sore bruises on her neck. Her blood almost boiling in anger as she desired to beat that blonde Dobe within an inch of his life for not only this humiliation, but for also bringing those hussies that were stealing Sasuke's attention. She saw the forms of Asuma Sarutobi and the newest carnation of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation walking by.

At first she was going to ignore them but then heard her rival Ino gossiping about something "... and so I heard that Naruto like, shows up with these three girls with odd skin colors. Which reminded me of a rumor I heard about a mansion filled with women with different kinds of skin colors too. The place is supposedly somewhere behind the Hokage mountain, I think." Ino spoke, chattering away with her teammates.

"Troublesome. Only that idiot would have the bad luck of being surrounded by so many troublesome women." sighed her teammate Shikamaru. Not seeing how someone can live with so many women around.

_Munch_ "You know Shika." _Munch _"Most guys would kill to be." _Munch, munch_ "In Naruto's shoes." said his friend since childhood, Choji as he feasted on a large bag of chips. He would talk in short bursts between mouthfuls of food.

That bit of information sparking Sakura's curiosity. With a devilish grin, she decided to check out the place and see just how Naruto was connected to the bimbos. And then she was looking forward to teaching him a lesson and reminding him that he is her dog and punching bag.

"Hey, Ino-pig!" she shouted as she ran up to her former friends team.

"Sakura? What is it?" said Ino with an annoyed look on her face as Sakura came to a stop in front of her team.

"What's that you were saying about a mansion? Something about women with weird skin colors living there?" Sakura demanded with a frown, already making a safe bet that the three sluts from earlier were from there.

"Uhhh, yeah. It's behind the Hokage mountain. Big place. Can't be missed. Why?" Ino answered hesitantly, and then Sakura ran off leaving a dust cloud in her wake. Making the blonde girl wonder what in the hell that random question was all about.

**Later.** **Uzumaki mansion.**

Adagio Dazzle moaned blissfully as bathed in the warm sun by the mansion's pool. Enjoying the warm rays washing over her skin. It was nice to occasionally leave that dunge…. Err basement where she tortu… ummm disciplines anyone who steps out of line. Sadly, there aren't many times where her discipline is necessarily needed since most everyone cooperates.

Still, with the arrival of their master, things were already starting to get a little bit crazy. And she was looking forward to showing her master what a real woman could do. Now if only she could find where Tree Hugger and Vinyl Scratch were hiding their drugs, that would certainly help.

"Umm… excuse me? Miss Adagio?" Asked the shy and meek voice belonging to one Fluttershy.

"Yes? What is it Fluttershy? The master back already? Or is someone in need of a lesson?" The bushy haired woman asked with a sensual lick of her lips. Eager to deal out some… punishment.

"No. Maybe… umm… the birds are telling me that a girl is running up to the mansion. She looks all mean and scary too." Fluttershy reported as a number of her fine feathered friends perched atop her head and shoulders.

"An intruder? Interesting. I'll get right on that. Silver spoon? Diamond Tiara? Fetch mistress her whip and uniform. I think we might have some fun with fresh meat." She ordered her two pets, a devilish grin on her face.

The two saluted and zipped off before reappearing again and began to personally assisted Adagio with changing into her dominatrix uniform, the orange haired woman giving her whip a few cracks against the ground as a warm up. After tightening the leather corset around her chest, she clipped on the leashes to collars of her lets and spoke to them in a slightly sinister voice "Come along girls. We're going hunting." Both Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara nodded as they followed behind their mistress.

**Meanwhile.**

Over towards the front of the mansion's gates, not so well hidden in the bushes, Sakura was scoping the place out. Trying to plan her next move… which was actually kind of difficult since she wasn't sure what to do now that she found the place. At the very least she now knew where it was. But what was Naruto's connection to here?

She could make out the shapes and figures of women working around the place. All of different shapes, sizes and colors. One orange colored girl with a cowboy hat seemed to be plowing a field. And some others appeared to be trimming the hedges near the gardens. Sakura wondered to herself if she should try and get closer or not… but was cut off when something wrapped around her throat and yanked her to the ground.

"Here I was thinking you'd be hard to find. The pink hair was easy to spot. And you're not even good at hiding. Such a pity." Spoke the form of a woman with bushy orange hair and yellow skin, dressed in black leather. With two girls around Sakura's age nuzzling at the woman's legs.

"Lemme go! Do you know who my parents are you bitch?" Sakura screeched in outrage. Trying to get the whip around her throat loose.

"Not really. Not that it matters, little intruder. Since you're trespassing on my master's property, he'll be deciding your punishment. But waaaaait. The master isn't here right now… so it falls to me to decide. And I think it's best if you…. Were to vanish." Adagio spoke in a sickly sweet voice and then snapped her fingers. Her pets unclipped their own leashes and used them to hogtie Sakura, tying her limbs behind her back before lifting her up and carrying her off.

"Hey! Hey! Where are you taking me? What do you mean by 'vanish'? I don't wanna die!" The pink haired Fangirl shouted in despair, hot tears streaming down her face.

"I never said anything about killing you. But you will vanish off the map, as far as the world's concerned. And no one will ever know you're here." Adagio spoke with a haughty laugh, she was very much looking forward to breaking this bitch into a mindless fuckpig for her master's pleasure. This was going to be fun.

**A/N: Here you have it fellow perverts, chapter 2 of Maid to Serve. Enjoy indulging in maid fantasies. Me and Scar had some Issues first roud of this chapter, but we dealt with them and pushed on through. We had a alot of fun with this chapter and we hope you all will as well.**

**Now then, a few Announcements  
1\. for now, The My Hero and DC/Marvel fics are on Permanent Hiatus until Scar get his inspiration back for them. I could do them myself, but I feel like that would be a disservice to Scar, since he was part of the projects himself.**

**2\. The Next chapter will be delving into into a darker aspect, darker than either of us have ever really done before. The ending of this chapter should clue you guys in as to what fate lies in wait for Sakura. Know this, Naruto will be delivering the final nail into Sakura's coffin in the next chapter**

**3\. I am Slowly Working on my own Original RWBY Crossover with The Rising of The Shield Hero Where Pyrrha is summoned instead of the blonde ass that is Motoyasu as the Spear Hero. So keep an eye out for that as well in the near or far future.**


End file.
